


Troll Hunt

by CavannaRose



Series: Marvel As Maidens [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, Blood and Violence, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Romantic Gestures, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are infinite worlds, some where only a few things are different. In this such world, the heroes known as Thor and Captain America are female, and their bond holds the promise of something deep and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bright lights filling the skies on a slightly overcast day usually meant only one thing. Still, wanting to be sure about all of this, Captain America grabs her shield and walks outside, expecting anything and everything there could possibly have been from Asgard.

Upon closer inspection, she's relieved when she sees Thor, standing there in all her warrior glory. The Goddess of Thunder had returned, but as yet, Stephanie didn't know why. "Long time no see," she remarked, still walking closer to her ally, wanting to make sure she's okay.

Riding the Rainbow Bridge was one of the joys of Asgardian living that Brünhild Odinsdóttir truly enjoyed. The smile on her face was broad and welcoming. The woman known as Thor to the Midgardians took a deep breath of the mortal's air, and smiled. Though her life and loyalty would always be with the King, her father, her joy belonged here more than anywhere else in the nine realms.

She took off her helmet, tucking it under one arm so she could shake out her long hair, letting the wind drift both it and her cloak out behind it. Posturing? Perhaps, but when you knew you looked impressive, why not indulge a little bit.

"Friend Rogers! The Bifröst was long this day, but I am gladdened by the sight of thee! I have grown weary from the boasts of Asgard, tell me, how fares thy realm? What news of Miðgarðr?"

"We're divided, Thor. After Sokovia, the United Nations decided to intervene. Some Avengers liked it, some didn't. We had a huge argument, and now I'm technically a fugitive" She finishes, looking down at the ground. Should she be proud of her defiance, or should she be ashamed? This is the question that's bugged her for some time now.

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion as the Captain spoke. She bit her lip, attempting to reason through everything. "Friend Rogers, are you saying that you have become criminal? I do not understand what is going on. Who are this United Nations that they can intervene and divide you?"

"They're a group of people who represent near enough every country on Earth, Thor. Given the Avengers work all over the very same Earth, they can do that." Stephanie sighs softly, "I don't think the Avengers should be at the disposal of such people. We need to be above political interference."

Brünhild shook her head, confusion painted across her face. "These people are not the boss of thee. Just tell them no and be on thy way. They lack the means to hold thee, yes?"

"They do, Thor. They held some of our teammates captive in the middle of the sea for a long time. Tasha... Tasha was the one who kept them there."

Brünhild's eyes widened in surprise, and then a scowl marred her perfect brow. "Dost thou tell me, Friend Rogers, that Friend Romanov has sided with those that wish to make it more difficult to fight against the wrongs of the world? I thought that she would have greater sense than that."

"Quite honestly Thor, I was surprised to see what way some people turned their allegiances. But I don't begrudge them their views, at all. America was founded on choice, freedom. If that's what they want, then I'm not going to fight them."

The Asgardian shook her head. "I think that is foolish. If one allows this strange obsession with freedom to interfere in the saving of lives, than what next? One cannot truly believe that letting innocents suffer to appease some governing body is truly the best path. Thou certainly must not?"

"It wasn't about that, Thor. It was about accountability. Look at the things we're responsible for. New York, Sokovia. Times where we're directly responsible for thousands of people losing their homes, their jobs, even their lives. You and I both know that's what it's about. Saving people. Saving the world."

"If they think that saving lives costs nothing, than they are more fools than my fellows upon Asgard truly believe. War is death. And just because thou wage thy war against evil instead of another army, does not mean that it does not have a price of it's own. Can they not see that the scales balance in thy favour in the end?"

"I don't really think that's the point. But if you want to take that up with them, then by all means go and find Secretary Ross and provide whatever persuasion you feel is best. I'm just getting on with it."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman who bore the title of Thor considered her companions words, and nodded once. "Perhaps I shall do that, but it is not why I have come today. I bear grievous tidings. A group of trolls have escaped their imprisonment upon Svartálfaheimr and the Dökkálfar fear the fell creatures have made their way to your Miðgarðr. Heimdallr cannot see them, for the tricksy beasts are well versed at hiding."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm not quite sure how we're going to find them even if your guardian can't see them. Do you have any ideas?" Raising a brow, Stephanie is relieved I have her shield, but she didn't have anything else that would distinguish her as Captain America.

Thor nodded with a brilliant grin, clapping Stephanie on the back with a hearty slap. "Of course, Friend Rogers! We have narrowed down where they would have come through, from there we have only to mount a mighty hunt. We can run the foul creatures to ground in less than a fortnight, with warriors such as we on the prowl."

"Thor, we don't have a fortnight to spend chasing trolls. No matter what realm they come from. Midgard has it's own issues too, so we kind of need to wrap this up sooner rather than later," she smiles wearily, wanting things done, "Just let me go put on my uniform, okay?"

Brünhild shrugged to mask her disappointment. The denizens of Miðgarðr rarely understood when they needed a distraction to stay on their best. "Perhaps thou have thy own issues, but the trullkund could swiftly become a large problem. Go and get thyself outfitted, and we shall be off on our grand adventure!" She brushed her cape back over her shoulders dramatically.

Rolling her eyes with a good-natured smile, Stephanie runs back towards where she stored her uniform. She returns a few moments later, fully suited and ready to go off on this grand adventure Thor promised they'd have. "Tell me more about the trolls."

Brünhild fell into step beside the Captain, matching her strides. "The trolde are big, hairy, stupid, and slow to act. Any human with courage and presence of mind can outwit a troll, and those whose faith is strong can even challenge them to mortal combat. Though many can be fair minded when left alone, these three are savage creatures. They are not fair to behold, as they can have as many as nine heads. I do not believe any of these have more than three. They have no trollkoner, so they may attempt to spirit away beautiful maidens, preferably princesses, and force them to spin by day and scratch the troll's head by night." She rolled her shoulders.

"That's not in any way pleasant, but we can use this to our advantage. Perhaps if I were to gain their trust, we could catch them by surprise and defeat them before they knew what to expect. How good are you at throwing a shield?" Stephanie asks, holding it out to Thor so she can hold it, feel the weight of it in case she needs to throw it for any reason.

Thor hefted the shield with a laugh. "Thy shield is small and very aerodynamic, friend Rogers. I can heft it with ease. I do not think thou should risk moving amidst them unless on the attack. They are uncomfortably handsy otherwise. Art thou willing to risk that?"

"If it distracts them from any other hostages they may have, then yes. I know I have you to rescue me should things go the wrong way." Placing her trust in her companion, the Captain waits for Brünhild to continue protesting, if it can be called that.

Thor shook her head, tapping lightly on Stephanie's head. "This is not a clever plan, friend Rogers. I do not believe we should risk thee in such a way. Perhaps we should debate such things when we have gained distance upon the monsters."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that, Thor? You're not overly sure where they are, after all." Admittedly perplexed by just how much distance they needed to cover to even stand a chance of finding these trolls, she was keen to hear the Asgardian's thoughts on the matter at hand.

Thor grinned, giving Stephanie another hearty slap on the back. "Worry not, friend Rogers. We will simply find the place they crossed the realms, and hunt them down like hounds on the hind. We shall draw weapons and beard them in whichever den they have holed themselves within."

"The only real weapon I have is my shield. Unless you want to strike it first, knock them over?" Stephanie suggests, wondering what the other woman's fighting tactics will be when facing these trolls. "You're not really helping me here, Thor."  
The woman who claimed the title of Thor laughed heartily at her Midgardian companion. "Helpful? Since when I was required to be helpful?" Chuckling heartily she gestured to the footprints in the ground. "Knocking the fiends upon their arses would be of great benefit. Shall we track them?"

"You're the expert tracker, not me. But let's get after them anyhow, given they're more dangerous the longer we leave them unattended." When her companion spoke about being helpful, Rogers couldn't help but smile. Thor was someone who had things the mortal had never even heard of at her fingertips, and the stories she told captivated the Captain like a child being read a book to help them sleep at night.

Thor smiled broadly at her companion. "You are correct, friend Rogers. To the hunt!" With unabashed enthusiasm, the Asgardian kneels to examine the tracks, a wrinkle of concentration marring her brow. Finally she stands, eyes twinkling with good humour once more. "They journey west, towards yon mountain range! Shall we be off?"

"Yes, let's go. Are you picking me up and flying me, or do you have some sort of magical chariot pulled by horses for such things?" Stephanie teases, not actually sure about the answer to that question.

"Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr are goats, actually." Thor supplied without even a hint of mockery in her tone. She was, in fact, rather fond of the great beasts that pulled her chariot. "But trolls tend to go underground at the first opportunity, so it will likely be more helpful for us to stalk our quarry by foot, friend Rogers."

"Right, of course. How will we catch them if we don't move faster than they do?" Still asking questions to get answers explained in ways that she might actually understand, the Captain is glad to take on knowledge of just how her companion got around when not with the Avengers.

Brünhild laughed at Stephanie, slapping her heartily on the back. "The day we could not run a gaggle of trolls to ground on our own two feet is the day we sail to Valhalla, friend Rogers. They are slow and heavy, and we shall be fleet. Come now!" With that Thor spun her cloak and took off down the barely visible troll trail, laughter surrounding her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shaking her head with a smile, Stephanie starts to follow after Thor, relying on her companion's tracking skills for the way of capturing these beasts and sending them where they belong. Which, given that the Asgardian was the expert, Rogers would ask her where they were headed closer to the time.

Thor enjoyed the thrill of the chase, particularly with a close companion at hand. Perhaps it was not the same as the great hunts upon Asgard with Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, but Rogers was a good sort, both faster and stronger than the average Midgardian. Brünhild paused, holding a hand to halt her companion, sharp eyes narrowing as she examined the horizon. She nodded once. "They went to ground somewhere close by, can you not smell their foul odour on the wind?"

"I thought something didn't smell right. This is normally at least a fairly nice place to be. Had I some decent technology with me, I could see what it looks like down there before we go in. Unless you want to just charge in regardless?" The Captain asks, more than happy to refer to an expert in situations she understands a lot less than she perhaps should.

The Asgardian drew herself up to her full, rather impressive height, thumping her metal plated chest with a cheerful fist. "Technology? Are we not famed warriors upon thy lands, friend Rogers? We shall beard the beasts in their midden, with nary a fear and no tools except thy shield and my hammer. Battle shall be glorious!"

"If you insist, Thor. We'll do it your way for a change." The soldier declared, putting her shield onto her arm, as she'd put it on her back to move quickly across the ground in pursuit of the trolls. "I'll follow your lead on this. Just remember that I don't kill."

Thor paused, her hammer ready, and placed one hand on Stephanie's arm. "Then perhaps, friend Rogers, thou should not come inside. These are not thinking folk, but foul and horrific beasts from the nightmares of men. They can approximate certain behaviours, but they act on impulse alone. They are truly evil, and we have proven they cannot be contained."

Reflecting on such serious words, Rogers thinks back to the Chitauri invasion. Those were somewhat similar, if Brünhild's description of the trolls is accurate. "If they have to be stopped, then I guess we have no option but to kill them." She shakes her head, mostly to rid it of the niggling doubts about causing death.

Thor laughed in excitement, crushing Stephanie to her in an excited embrace. "There you go, friend Rogers! It shall be another glorious battle!" Leaning in, caught up in the emotion, Brünhild placed a kiss on the Captain's lips, fierce and passionately joyful.

Somewhat shocked by the sudden kiss and just how passionate it is, Rogers fails to respond, so overwhelmed and confused. Her upbringing in the 20s, 30s and 40s tells her that doing this is, or at least was dangerous. But now? Now she's totally unsure what she should do. Rather than pull away, she just remains stock still, processing all of this.

Thor breaks the kiss first, a wide grin on her face as she touches Stephanie's cheek with surprising gentleness. "Ah, that's the stuff courage is made of. Come now, we shall hunt."

"Yeah, let's do that..." The Captain mumbles, still trying to figure out exactly what that kiss meant. Was it serious? Was it just the Asgardian expressing excitement, or was it more than that?

Mjölnir in hand, Thor took off in a blur of speed, shouting her war cry as she passed the cave entrance to the troll's hiding place. The three-headed troll turned two of it's heads towards her in surprise and confusion as she swung her hammer at the nearest troll face.

Having been very distracted by the kiss, Rogers then follows in a few steps behind, shield bashing the first troll past the one Thor is dealing with, just to put it off balance for a moment.

While her first opponent gathered his scattered wits, dim as they were, Brünhild whirled around to place herself back to back with Stephanie, trolls on either side of them. They were surrounded by warty, foul-smelling beasts, but Thor was laughing like they were out on summer holiday. Lightly nudging Rogers with an elbow she shouted over the growing hubbub. "Is this not what living is about, Captain? For glory and honour!" She swung a mighty blow with her hammer, Mjölnir crashing down on the shoulder of the third troll and producing a sound somewhere between a growl and a shriek from the creature.

Perplexed by the warrior maiden's actions and words, the soldier chooses to just fight, throwing her shield at the troll she was fighting, before then kicking it with all her strength, needing it to be unbalanced and incapable of fighting back if she's to stand any chance. She could use her superior intelligence, but instead she wanted to fight, keeping her mind off of the kiss and off of how she should feel about it.

One of the monstrous heads of the troll Thor is fighting is clearly unconscious, and it's favouring it's shoulder heavily. She laughs, blocking a swing of it's might paw with her hammer, before looking behind her to check on Rogers. "How fare thee, Captain? Dost thou need to switch opponents yet?" She laughed joyously, face glowing with the thrill of combat.

"No, I'm good," she responds, somewhat struggling against two of the heads which seem to be attacking together, a move Rogers hadn't seen coming. Snarling, she finally digs deep enough and bashes one of the heads with her shield hard enough to render it unconscious, glad she appears to be triumphing.


	4. Chapter 4

Pleased with her compatriots skill, Thor focuses on her own opponent. Mjölnir flies as if on wings, shrieking through the air to kneecap the third troll, preventing it from joining the fray at full power and overwhelming the two women.

Grunting a little as she carries on pushing the troll she's trying to fight, Rogers drops and then steps aside, wanting to let it stagger and then attack it from behind. Brünhild matches Stephanie's movements, stepping aside at the same time so that they are now shoulder-to-shoulder instead of back to back. She hefts Mjölnir with a grin. "I have your back, friend Rogers. Give them your best!"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Rogers demands, somewhat exasperated by the Asgardian's words. Tossing her shield, she follows it up with a punch to the gut, wanting this fight over and done with.

Thor's laughter echoes in the cave, and she dives into a power slide between the two trolls on the left, turning to sweep Mjölnir across the back of their knees, causing them to crumble to the ground. "Excellent work, Captain! Is not battle glorious?"

Saying nothing, as she gets her shield back and slams it into another head on the troll, Stephanie choosesto focus on the fight, nowing that should she mess up, she will die, and she really quite liked living. With broad strokes of her hammer, Brünhild crushes one of the trolls' heads, spraying her cape and the wall with blood. Even with her strength and her magical weapon, it was not a killing blow for the monstrous beast.

With only one head conscious on the troll Rogers was facing, she scowls and tries to push it backwards, near to where Thor is so the other woman can hurt it. Mjölnir rose and fell, as if Brünhild was trying to build houses with the bones of her enemies, and finally she had subdued all three heads of the one troll. The women had only two opponents left standing, with one conscious head apiece. "For valor and glory!" Thor crowed jubilantly, springing to Stephanie's side with another heft of her hammer.

Moving the troll she was fighting so that Thor could get involved with it and deal damage with it too, Stephanie jammed the edge of her shield against the troll's chin, leaving it open for the Asgardian to strike. Seeing the opening her compatriot had presented for her, Thor spun Mjölnir, a delighted laugh escaping her as she brought the hammer squarely down on the beast's crown. The force of the magic weapon, and the fine edge of the vibranium shield severed the gasping head from the monster's body. Blood spurted over the pair of ladies, and Thor turned to their last opponent, still standing dumbly, watching the pair of them through slitted pupils.

Now covered in blood, Rogers gently spits it out from her mouth to take away the taste of it. Angrily kicking away the troll now it's wounded more than before, she then looks at the final one. "After you, Thor."

Brünhild bowed gallantly to her companion, grinning broadly. "Much obliged, Captain." Cape and hair swishing around her, she strode towards the beast. It's reactions were slow, but it managed to swipe at the Asgardian before she lowered her shoulder and barreled into it, lifting the massive creature from it's feet and ramming it into the cavern wall. Thinking to strike the beast while it's up in the air, Stephanie throws her shield at it's head, letting Thor be in close to attack. Asgardians were hardier even than supersoldiers, and as such can take the damage from the troll. The shield bashes into the side of the troll's head, rattling what little brains are within there. Thor cheers her companion's efforts, swinging Mjölnir forcefully into the beast's sternum, producing the popping sound of bones breaking. As her shield flies back at her, Rogers leaps into the air and kicks it toward the troll once more, wanting to keep it somewhat occupied while Odinsdóttir attacks it's body.

The second blow of the shield was enough to render the beast unconscious, dropping it to the ground to the sounds of Brünhild's triumphant cheer. She swept her companion up once more in a hearty embrace, placing one more passionate kiss on the other woman's soft lips, before pulling away and moving to the bodies. Though still not wakening, the beasts were clearly beginning to heal. Thor summoned Heimdallr, requesting for the Watcher to place the monsters back into their prison, setting wiser and sterner guards upon the creatures this time. "We have vanquished our enemy, friend Rogers! We should celebrate!"

"I um... I need to go and see someone once we get back, Thor. You're more than welcome to stay, but I won't be back for a while I don't think." Stephanie shakes her head, not particularly wanting to celebrate at this particular moment. She heads to the exit, leading them both out to the daylight once more.

Thor laughs and claps Stephanie on the back. "Do what thou must, friend Rogers. I shall await thee at thy home, for we have much to celebrate. I shall make preparations while thou are gone!"

"Right, okay," the other woman shakes her head with a slight smile, wondering what the Asgardian meant to prepare. Thor did like a party, that much she knew.

Pleased Thor offers Stephanie a hand. "Can I fly thee to thy destination? Or shalt thou get there by thy own means?" She is already planning the festivities for the pair of them to celebrate their grand hunt in her mind.

"I'll get there on my own, but thanks for the offer Thor." The Captain nods gently, appreciating the offer, but not really being a fan of transportation by Asgardian in general.

With a single nod and a smile, Thor swings her hammer and takes to the skies, heading for Stephanie's home to prepare an appropriate celebratory feast after their fierce monster stalking.


	5. Chapter 5

While awaiting Stephanie's return, Brünhild prepared for the pair of them a mighty feast, full of all her favourite foods. It struck her that she should learn more about what her compatriot liked, but she remembered the Captain had a fondness for something called 'macaroni' so she searched the surrounding area for a purveyer of such things. The cheesy pasta concoction did go admittedly well with the roast ham she had to substitute for the typical boar, but altogether she was rather pleased. She sat herself at the table, patiently waiting for Rogers to return.

Walking through the door a short while later, the Captain put her shield down by the door, leaning it against the wall. Taking off her shoes, she felt somewhat bolder than she did within the cave. Talking to Tasha Stark made Stephanie realise that maybe there's more at play than she thought there was. Following the smell of food, she soon locates Thor. "Hey, Thor. What's cooking?"

The smiling Brünhild greeted Stephanie, standing and sweeping across the room to embrace her and place a surprisingly gentle kiss on the other woman's lips. "A victory feast! Thou hast been bloodied in the hunt, and such things must be celebrated! Sit down, friend Rogers!"

Once again surprised by a kiss, Rogers waits for a moment, plucking up the courage to say something. "Before we eat, can we talk? It's nothing bad, I just want to know what's going on with you... with us." Taking a seat at the table, she look at the Asgardian expectantly, wondering what her thoughts on the matter are.

Thor seemed to ignore the question, producing the roast pig from the oven with a flourish and a bright smile, which faded a little as she saw Stephanie's face. Frowning, she put it down, approaching the other woman, oven mitts still on. She tipped the Captain's face up, eyes searching hers. "Can thou not tell, Stephanie? Can thou not see the passion thou dost rouse in me? I invited thee on the hunt to demonstrate my prowess, and now I feed thee as is customary... Am I doing this wrong? Is this not how it works on Miðgarðr?"

"No, I just... I'm confused by your kisses, is all. I've not really had that kind of touch for a while, and it feels a little odd, especially from another woman. But if you're serious about all of it, and I hope you are, then I'd like to try it." She says, putting her hand on the table to make it perfectly clear what she's expecting of this conversation.

Brünhild gave an exasperated sound and kissed Stephanie's forehead. "Stephanie... It is evident my clumsy efforts have been unclear, so let me be as plain as I am able. I am atttempting to woo thee. To my bed, for thou already hast my heart. Thou hast won it with thy integrity and thy valor, and kept it with thy kindness and thy care. I wish only to evoke in thee what already echoes within myself, here." She took Stephanie's hand in hers, placing it on her chest, ignoring the ignominy of wearing oven mitts during this tender moment.

The Captain blinks, then smiles widely. "I'm a little out of practice at being wooed, Thor. Maybe you should have been more forward and open." Gently pulling her hands out of Thors, Stephanie takes off the oven mitts, a clear delight all over her face. To hear that all along the Asgardian was trying to win her affections brings a smile to her face. "The food you've made smells wonderful, though. Perhaps we should eat, and then maybe sleep? Fighting trolls wasn't exactly easy."

Laughing Brünhild takes the mitts back from Stephanie, booping her over the head with them and grinning broadly, diving in for another kiss. "I suppose that would be the logical progression of the evening." She whispered just before claiming the other woman's mouth with her own, teeth gently tugging at the Captain's lips.

Returning the kiss for the first time, Stephanie settles into just how soft the other woman's touch is for someone with such surprising strength. Feeling loved for the first time in so long, she perhaps puts a little more into the kiss than she should, soon having to pull away to breathe.

Brünhild simply gives a mysterious smile as the kiss breaks, her eyes twinkling. Wait until Stephanie saw what she had done with the bed chamber. The addition of furs, and a fire in the hearth had made it cozy and homelike, a perfect place for seduction. "Eat hearty, Stephanie."

Thinking she understand just why Thor is telling her to eat up, the soldier starts to dig in, enjoying the food so carefully prepared for the two of them. "You cook so well, something tells me you've planned this in advance. Did you speak to anyone about it?" She asks, genuinely curious as to how Odinsdóttir could have prepared such food with simple technology so very far away from that on Asgard.

Thor laughed in delight. "I confess, I contacted friend Barton for information on the use of the electrical devices. They are very different from those on Asgard, and even there I am not expected to do things such as cook."

"You've been guided well, it seems." Looking up at the warrior, everything just falls into place so well. The whole buildup, now she thinks on it, was exactly what she'd expect of her Asgardian companion, but never had she ever dreamed that it would apply it to her of all people. Stephanie Rogers, who used to be a sick little girl in Brooklyn. Thor dug into her own meal, casting surreptitious glances at her companion occasionally, a mysterious grin on her face. She was plotting her evening carefully, she'd adore seeing her beautiful companion spread naked on the dark brown furs she had brought from her own home.

Just eating the meal, Rogers does her best to ignore the glances cast across the table at her. All of this feels perfectly planned, but she doesn't want to put a spanner in the works. Thor's execution of it alone makes her want to see just what's in store, and that means she's not going to rush it. At all. Near to satiation, Thor stops. She plans on doing quite a bit of the work tonight, so she can't be overfull for that. With a hearty laugh she stands and heads to the kitchen. "I have a little bit of dessert, should you wish it."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Clearing away everything she'd been given, Stephanie watches her companion walk into the kitchen. "If you think dessert would be a good idea, then we can have it. If not, then maybe I'll go to bed and sleep off the battle." Unsure if she's teasing in the right manner, RogersI somewhat impatiently await a response.

Brünhild lets her smile grow wider. "Perhaps if thou might head into the bedroom and get comfortable, I shall bring dessert to thee. A different spin on breakfast in bed, perhaps?" She chuckled, a sound so rich and full of promise.

She smiles when she hears that Thor will bring the food to her, getting up and walking to the bedroom a few seconds later. Sitting on the corner of the bed, Stephanie looks at what had been done with a wide smile. It's more like Thor's home than before.

Brünhild picks up the little dishes, filling them with ice cream and topping them with whipping cream, she had plans for that later. Carrying them in she moved into the bedroom, eyes dark with some kind of promise, and the smallest bit of hesitation. "Dost thou like it?"

"I think it's wonderful. The closest to your home I'll probably ever get, if your Father is to keep his temper." Recalling some stories of Odin's temper, Stephanie remains sitting on the bed to receive her dessert, liking the look of mystery in the other woman's eyes.

Brünhild grinned, placing one of the bowls on the bedside table, dipping a finger into the second and dotting the end of Stephanie's nose with it. Growling a little, she bent forward and licked it off the tip of the Captain's nose. "I do not wish to speak of my father this eve."

"Then we won't." Rogers shakes her head a little, most definitely wanting you the Asgardian to lead, given that this is her first time in this situation for so many years, and she's rather rusty when it comes to the nitty gritty.

Brünhild smiled, drawing a line of whipped cream along Stephanie's cheek and then licking that off as well, leaning in to sit on the bed beside her, tucking her companion's lovely hair behind her ear and out of the way. "That's a good girl." Blushing just a little either at the hair tuck or the good girl, she's not sure which, Stephanie looks at Thor somewhat expectantly, awaiting the next move, if it's going to be made.

Pleased with the blush on Stephanie's face, Brünhild takes another dollop of whipping cream, trailing it down the other woman's neck now. Once more her tongue peeks out, following the creamy trail, this time placing a small, gentle bite at the base of Stephanie's neck.

Gasping when she feels the gentle bite on my neck, Stephanie arches towards Thor, hands fisting in the furs on the bed. She doesn't quite know why, but Thor's touch is starting to drive her a little crazy, even though she wants to hide it. "Brünhild, please." She begs, voice thready with a burgeoning need.

A dangerous smile tilts up the corner of Brünhild's mouth as Stephanie begs. The desperate little sound ignites something within her. Gently she strokes the other woman's head, and then grabs a fistful of her hair, tilting the Captain's head to the side, exposing more of her long beautiful neck. One by one she places sharp little bites all along the expanse, soothing each with a kiss immediately afterwards. "Please what, precious one?"

"Whatever you're planning on doing, do it. I can't stand the waiting." Feeling so small and submissive in comparison to the Asgardian, she scoots a little closer, offering her neck some more.

Thor pauses, taking Stephanie's face gently in her hands tipping her chin up so they are looking into one another's eyes. "Precious one, if for any reason thou art scared or unsure, if thou dost not like what is happening, or thou just needs a breather, ask me to stop and we will. My vow of honour that all thou needs do is ask. This is about both of us."

"I promise, Thor. Just start slowly? I'm a little new to all of this." Leaning her head forward, she rests her forehead against the warrior maiden's, gently holding her free hand while doing so.

Thor grinned, detangling herself from Stephanie and moving to the bedroom door, firmly closing and locking it with a smile on her face. She turned slowly, drinking in the sight of her warrior companion looking so fragile. As she returned to the bed, she slowly began to disrobe.


	7. Chapter 7

Brünhild awoke with Stephanie curled against her side. Warm and soft in a way that almost could not be imagined when her fellow warrior maiden was at battle. Slowly, the Asagardian extracted herself from her lover's embrace, placing a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead before padding quietly down the hallway. Coming to Miðgarðr, Thor had not expected to find passion such as this. The people here were so fragile, but not her Captain. A knowing smile crossed Odinsdóttir's face.

Rogers was as strong and passionate as any Asgardian, once permitted out of her shell formed by the expectations of a society decades behind the times. The wielder of Mjölnir stepped onto Stephanie's balcony, looking out over the city. There was a beauty here so different than her home. Everything was so frenetic... Bound by the brevity of human life. Here and gone it barely the space of a breath... Brünhild was risking much giving her heart to a human.

Perhaps an hour later, Stephanie herself came padding out onto the balcony, clad only in the rumpled sheet from the bed. "Hey.. Something wrong? You didn't wake me up when you got up."

Brünhild reached her arm around Stephanie, bringing the smaller woman in close against her side until the Captain's head was nestled just under her shoulder. So many of the Midgardians were so tiny compared to her, but Rogers was tall enough to make cuddling like this comfortable. Thor brushed her lips over the top of her lover's head, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "Nothing troubles me, truly sváss. Do not worry thyself. I thought only to let you rest, since mineself was not held captive in the realm of mine Grandmother Nótt as you were." She smiled, rubbing her nose against Stephanie's hair. "I hope I did not strain thee, dýrr."


End file.
